Publish-subscription (pub-sub) messaging patterns are communication models used in many different industries today. For example, pub-sub is used in banking systems, weather systems, and other systems that require techniques to notify multiple entities of common information. In general, pub-sub is a messaging paradigm where senders (publishers) of messages typically are not programmed to send their messages to specific receivers (subscribers). Rather, published messages can be characterized into classes, without knowledge of what (if any) subscribers there may be. Subscribers express interest in one or more classes and can receive messages that are of interest, without knowledge of what publishers there are. This decoupling of publishers and subscribers can allow for greater scalability and a more dynamic network topology.
One challenge in pub-sub models is determining an efficient route for communicating messages to subscriber systems (e.g., from publisher systems). Oftentimes, such communications may occur via a broker system or the like. As such, selection of an appropriate/capable broker system may have a significant impact on the efficient delivery of the underlying messages.